


Character

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, New Years, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: New Years resolution to fit more sex into their schedules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably not what the prompter wanted, but this is what I came up with soooooo...sorry about that. ;)

He’d seen her at the gala, her black dress an inch or two above the knee, contrasting starkly with her cornsilk hair. Her blue eyes were blazing at someone for no apparent reason (maybe significant, maybe inconsequential, only she knew) and her bright pink lips kept muttering tersely. 

A moustached man had placed a hand on her slim shoulder and it was as if her whole body seemed to exhale and deflate. All Ben had done was watch her from afar and he already sensed she wasn’t the type to get deflated easily. She seemed to spit fire when ninety percent of the room screamed _indifferent_. 

Screw it, it’s New Year’s Eve and he’s resolved to be more social. He’ll open with that when he goes to talk to her. 

Her drink is red, but she has an empty tumbler beside her with dregs of amber liquid remaining. He shifts in his tux and fingers his jacket cuffs. 

“Hi,” her eyes dart up, curious but still blazing, and his pulse quickens just from that. 

“Uh, hey, hi,” God, he’s so nervous. He tries to smile. “I’m - ”

“I saw you at the Governor’s mansion.” He swears her gaze sharpens just a touch. 

“You did, yeah, I’m - ”

“My New Year’s resolution is to fit more sex into my schedule, and I'm usually pretty busy so this is the first night I've had off in a while. Would you like to have sex with me?” 

Okay, he chokes. On his own tongue. She licks her lips and her eyes rake over him. 

“You’re just…I saw you at the party and I thought you were cute and you seemed like you were watching me, although it’s possible I was _justifiably_ making a scene and that’s why you were…but if not and you also thought I was cute, would you like to - ”

“Yes.” It’s the only word he can manage to form, but it’s the only one that matters. Something floods her face that might actually be relief. 

“I’m Ben,” he declares and takes her proffered hand as she gets to her feet, teetering in massive heels she’s still tiny. 

“Leslie Knope. Pawnee, Indiana.” 

“I work for the state.” 

Her eyes light up with genuine interest. Her fingers are small, cold and cupped perfectly in his. 

“You do? Do you work at the State House?” 

God, there’s a thread of excitement in her tone he’s certain he’s never heard before. Ben remembers how to smile then. 

And takes her there. 

Hotels are booked, it’s 1:01AM on New Year’s Eve and his apartment is barren and depressing and she doesn’t seem like she’d fit into it. She’s too bright and too much like sunshine for the wasteland that’s his home life. So, he takes her to his office, which at least has character built into the walls….like she seems to. In the toss of her hair over the shoulder and the flourish of her wrist and the click of her heels, she screams personality. Excitement. Life. 

Ben watches her face light up as he guides her through the hall, thumb stroking the back of her hand in a way that’s probably way too intimate for what they’re about to do. 

“Have you been here before?” 

“Not like this,” she whispers, like he’s taking her to the Lincoln bedroom or something way more amazing. She seems like she probably deserves something way more amazing. 

Her mouth is on his as soon as the door closes and Ben doesn’t bother with lights, just sinks his hands into her golden curls and pulls her eagerly towards him, groaning while she vibrates exuberance against his tongue. She tastes like cherry syrup and alcohol, and her lips are soft and yielding. Her body is soft too, warm, pliant with flexed muscle underneath. He nips and trails down her throat, biting a little harder when she moans. If she’s okay with being marked he’s going to mark her. 

“Your office is nice,” she breathes into his hair. He chuckles and backs her up to his desk, lifting her onto it and spreading her knees so he can fill the space between them. 

“Thanks. It’s kind of small, but most of them are. I travel a lot.” 

He leaves a trail of spit and smeared hot pink lipstick down her throat, and her breathy gasp spurs him onward. 

“You’re really beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” she tugs on his hair and sighs. Ben palms her thighs and slides his fingers under her dress, peeling her panties off and tossing them on top of a stack of spreadsheets that had been sitting on his desk for a week now. He crouches and hikes her dress up, groaning at her damp curls and the wetness already streaked between her thighs. 

“Fuck,” he growls, not even sounding like himself as he dips in to taste her. Leslie moans above him and palms his cheek. She somehow tastes both sweet and salty, and he moans too, sliding his tongue through her and thrusting inside a few times while her legs tighten around him. 

“I’m good, I’m good, _whoa_ ,” his fingers replace his tongue and he suckles her clit. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” she shudders and bucks into his face, squirming so vigorously he has to use his other hand to hold her still as he laps her up. 

She comes fast and with a little squeak that makes his cock impossibly harder. Ben groans and kisses her knee as he stands up and unbuttons his pants. Her nimble fingers take over and he finds her lips sloppily, her tongue eager. 

“Wow, you give the royal treatment to one night stands,” she teases, dipping into his boxers and stroking him firmly. He licks her lip and nibbles. He doesn’t usually, not that he’s had a ton of one night stands, but he’d wanted to her taste on his tongue for some unknown reason and she’d…it hadn’t exactly taken much to get her there. 

He chuckles self-deprecatingly, because she’s praising him and he feels like the man even though he has no right to. He exhales in relief when his cock escapes and some of the pressure is released as her wrist circles faster. 

“Condom?” he babbles, suddenly remembering he’s not in a place he usually keeps a spare one. Leslie Knope nods and reaches for her tiny purse - a clutch? He thinks they’re called that. Steph wanted an expensive one for Christmas - and reveals and small blue packet. 

It seems to take both no time and forever before he’s inside her, warm and tight, her legs snug around his hips. They babble against tongues and his mouth never leaves hers, alternating between slow, deep thrusts and fast, hard ones. The change in tempo and pressure makes her squeak and yelp and her nails dig into his neck, possibly drawing blood as her walls flutter around him. His thumb snakes between them and one, two, three flicks of her clit and she’s done, shattering in his arms, whimpering his name and clenching around him. 

He’s gone shortly after, exploding so hard he sees nothing but stars and her bright blue eyes. She smiles and kisses his hair, hand ghosting down his back soothingly as he rides it out. 

They sigh in unison as he slips out after a quick, soft kiss unbefitting of whatever this is. She tugs her dress down and he disposes of the condom, running a hand through his hair. He grabs his jacket and stuffs his tie in the pocket as she smooths out her skirt and puts her heels back on. (When had they even fallen off?) 

“That, um, wow,” in the dull moonlight filtering through the window he can see the flush on her neck. For some reason, that makes his heart start racing again. 

“Good job on…with your resolution.” 

“Thanks,” she shifts and fixes her hair. “I should…go, I guess.” 

Ben snatches her wrist when she brushes passed him and he’s not sure why until she turns to face him, confused. 

“My resolution was to ask girls I have sex on my desk with back to my place even though it’s kind of depressing.” 

His place is dreary and miserable, but she’s a sunbeam. She’d bring character there too; that’s why he stopped her. 

“No…no pressure, but…would you have any interest in that?” 

“I…have a motel - ”

“No pressure!” he jolts and releases her. “I just…my mattress is decent and…” he rubs his forehead and sighs. “Sorry, I’m…making this weird.” 

“New Year’s Eve can do that, this totally isn’t…my thing.” She hesitates. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“I’d…like to go to your apartment. Just please don’t murder me because my boss owns a lot of guns and would murder you back.” 

Ben chuckles again, but her expression is unreadable. Crap, she might be serious… Except, then she takes his hand back and kisses him softly. 

“Was that really your resolution?” 

He drops his forehead to hers and exhales with a laugh. “No.” She lifts an eyebrow as he swings her hand and offers her his discarded tuxedo jacket. She slips into it as they exit the office, fingers tangled together. 

“What was it?” 

“To meet you.” 

She smiles, crookedly and filled with character, and he thinks this might be the best start to a new year he’s ever had. 


End file.
